U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,924 discloses a battery mold for molding concrete slabs. The battery mold may include manifold means in fluid communication with the bottom of each cavity formed between adjacent plates, for introducing concrete into each cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,856 discloses a plant for the fabrication of parallel molded construction elements. The plant includes a plurality of form panels movable along a pair of support rails. The form panels are provided with vibrator devices and heating conduits. A latching assembly provides for the coupling and uncoupling of adjacent panels. Once the panels are in the desired position, the concrete is poured into the mold.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,524 discloses a concrete molding machine wherein concrete is admitted to the open top of a plurality of cavities formed between vertically supported panels. The panels include a hot liquid piping system for decreasing the setting time of the concrete.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,361 discloses a plant for manufacturing reinforced concrete construction panels. The plant includes electrically heated forms having a major surface which may be disposed perpendicular to planar vertical partition members to form a mold therebetween. Upon formation of the mold, the concrete is poured into the mold from the upper end of the mold.
While the devices of the prior art provide for mass production of concrete structures, a need exits for the formation of concrete structures having differing dimensions, wherein the structures may be formed in heated cavities either on site, or at a central manufacturing facility. In addition, the need exists for minimizing the size and number of air pockets at the interface of the mold and the concrete in the mold.